


Save Me

by Clexamcnugget (clexanugget)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Assassins & Hitmen, Clexa, Eventual Smut, High School, High School AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexanugget/pseuds/Clexamcnugget
Summary: The arrival of Clarke, a slightly high profile new transfer student that the whole school had been obsessing over, ruined Lexa's morning. This story is about them navigating the final months of high school.Meanwhile an organisation of ninja like hitmen are about to put a target on one of their backs.(Its not as dark as it sounds)The HSAU mixed with some ninja assassin antics you most definitely don't need, but here I am.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored at work and found this old piece of fanfic I had. Let me know if you guys want me to continue it :)
> 
> TW: There will be some killings and deaths, not overly graphic but its there.

School was a lot louder than normal, much to the annoyance of Lexa. There was a transfer student coming in today from England. She wasn’t sure if they were fawning over the potential British accent, or over the fact that the new student was none other than Clarke Griffin. Supposedly she was drop dead gorgeous, and daughter of the very rich and influential Griffin duo; two researchers who had been right at the front of recent scientific breakthroughs.

 

Lexa didn’t know, she had only seen her picture a couple times as she read the news, usually scrolling past. The brunette was not a fan of, well, people in general. She stuck to herself, bar a few friends, and was never really bothered by anyone else. They had all learned not to provoke Lexa Woods early in freshman year.

Lexa came in as any other freshman, and was given the same treatment as everyone else. There were a couple of groups that seemed to find happiness in bullying the younger kids, one of which was a small group of boys led by Murphy. Lexa wasn’t a very big person, but she was surprisingly strong for her slender frame, most of which was thanks to her Uncle who was a massive martial arts fan and encouraged her to take up all kinds of classes. Lexa wasn’t an aggressive person, but she had no patience for people bothering her.

So when one of the boys tried to grab her arm, she swiftly side stepped him and glared at their leader. And when the boy lunged at her with both hands, she rapidly stepped forward and smacked a flat palm against his ear before he his fingers could even feel her shirt. A kick to the groin finished him off. As expected, the remaining two boys started moving towards her. Aiming for the leader, Lexa twisted her body, lifted herself on her toes as her right leg came flying towards his face. It wasn’t a very hard kick, but it displayed her ability enough for the group of sophomores to back off. They did come at her one more time, but three broken noses finally taught them their lesson. Of course, she still got a scolding when her Uncle was called into the office. “Lexa, never choose aggression.” She nodded in compliance but truthfully wouldn’t hesitate to whack someone if they tried to come at her again.

Three years later, Lexa now had a mutual understanding with Murphy, they’re even on decent speaking terms.

God knows why this person decided to come in in the middle of February, more than halfway through senior year. But Lexa really just didn’t care, she was going to be out of here in a few months. All she wanted was for people to shut up.

“Hey Lex, what’s got you all irritated today?” Lexa looked to where the voice came from and saw one of her friends, Anya. She met Anya during sophomore year. She was introduced to the class as a new student and Lexa couldn’t help but narrow her eyes at the smirk she wore all the time. She took a dislike almost immediately but after a while grew to like her. Anya also had a slight distaste for bullshit, but at the same time occasionally found humour in antagonising various teachers and fellow students.

“People are annoying.”

“Wow I’m so offended,” the taller woman looked at Lexa with fake shock, “It’ll die down soon enough, they’re just excited. There are even bets going on who’s the first person who will charm their way into Griffin’s bed. Who knows maybe she’s a huge lesbo like you are, Lex,” Anya winked at her.

Lexa roller her eyes and subtlety kicked her ankle. “Hey now, no need for hurting me, please and thank you. C’mon let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke had expected a commotion, there’s always one when a new student comes in half-way through the year, but not one this big. A secretary from the front office was sent to greet in front of the school gates. The woman, who was quickly shown to be someone quite feared in the school, led her to the principles office. The students made way, although she was unsure if that was because of her or the secretary.

“Hello, Clarke! Welcome! My name is Marcus Kane and I’m the principal here at Evergreen High, please, sit down.” Clarke shook the man’s hand before noticing there was another girl in the room. She took a seat in the available chair and waited for Mr. Kane to speak again.

“This here is Octavia Blake, she’ll give you a quick tour and show you where your classes are. If you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to knock on more door or visit either one of the ladies out there, they are quite nice,” he gestured to the two women outside, one the secretary and the other Clarke assumed was the receptionist.

Judging by the look on Octavia’s face, they probably weren’t the nicest people around.

“Thank you, Mr. Kane,” Clarke smiled at both people in the room. Octavia Blake was quick to takeover, probably with the aim to spare Clarke from the principal.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you, everyone just calls me O, apparently no one has time for a four syllable name. Anyways, c’mon I’ll show you ‘round.” Clarke shook the outstretched hand and stood up to follow the dark haired girl out.

The bell for first period had gone so the hallways were free from all the noise that was going on before.

“So the woman you met earlier, yeah she’s as mean as you’d guess. Okay well not mean but she sure isn’t looking to be your friend. This front hall is where the language classes are held. On the left there that’s the humanities. Clarke followed the girl upstairs and guessed it was the science area.

“Yup, you guessed it, science classes. Your first one’s biology right?” Octavia glanced at a piece of paper Clarke assumed was her schedule.

“Here let me show you, it’s this one right here. Mr. Emerson will seem nice but he's really a prick, but looks like you're sharing a class with Reyes. That should make it a bit more bearable." Clarke raised her eyebrow.

“That’s my best friend, she’s doing three sciences and has a tendency for making things explode no matter which class that is. She’s pretty cool though, I can introduce you later on. Oh and I think Anya’s meant to be there too.. she’s pretty cool as well.”

Octavia showed Clarke the rest of the school, pointing out where her classes were before dropping her off at Biology, “I’ll come find you for lunch and I’ll point out the do's and don’t of our lovely cafeteria, nice to meet you Clarke,” O flashed a warm smile before running off. 

Clarke had taken a liking to her, she was super chill yet had a unique edge to her, she decided she’s wouldn’t mind sitting with her at lunch. She tried to open the door quietly but the metal squeaked, announcing her arrival to the whole class. “Clarke Griffin! Welcome, if you’d like to take that seat over there, Anya will help you if you need anything.”

Clarke walked towards this Anya, eyeing her carefully. Over the past few years Clarke's name was becoming more and more known due to her parents. She didn’t really enjoy it but didn’t hate it either. All she had to do was just be a bit more careful with who she hung out with. She had entertained this one girl before and later found out the girl was only trying to steal some pictures of her house, unsuccessfully of course.

She had been warned the school was quite ‘excited’ for her arrival so she took a cautious stance. This girl, however, didn’t seem to be overly excited so Clarke let herself relax. “Hey, I’m Anya, just let me know if you need anything. Emerson's not terrible, just don't get on his bad side."

Clarke said a quiet thank you and pulled out a notebook as the class restarted. 

“Alright, if everyone can please start on chapter 17 and have it read by next class please.” Everyone opened their textbooks but about half the class moved their attention to their phones or started whispering to each other. Clarke, wanting to have as little homework as possible, started reading. 

She only got to a couple pages in before jumping at a soft, but sharp, “ _shit!_ ” that came from behind her. Both she and her seat partner whipped their heads around to a slim woman Clarke remembered as Reyes. 

“Seriously Rae!?” Anya tried to whisper-shout, hoping not to attract attention.

It was only when Clarke’s eyes zoomed in on the edge of Raven’s book that she saw the corner charred and small whiff of smoke rising from it.

“How on earth did you manage a fire when we’re meant to be reading?” “Hush,” Raven fought to quickly wave the faint smell of burning away and brushed little black bits from the table and her lap. 

Raven looked up to see Clarke’s questioning look, “Oh hey, yeah I’m Raven.”

“I know.”

Raven raised an eyebrow, “You’re friend Octavia showed me around.”

“Oh fuck, yeah, O’s pretty cool yeah? Are you joining us for lunch?”

“Seems like it.”

“Sweet, I-“

“Reyes!”

“Sorry bossman!”

Clarke gave another chuckle before looking back at her book. These girls seemed quite nice, in fact they had made her first day already a lot better.

Clarke was able to find most of her classes pretty easily, and everyone she asked was very happy to help her out. As promised, Octavia was waiting just outside the door as the bell rang, signalling lunch.

If Clarke thought this morning was loud, then she wouldn’t know what to call the cafeteria. She had been at a private boarding school for some years and had forgotten how chaotic a lunch break could get.

At the table she met the rest of Octavia’s gang. Bellamy was O’s older brother and immediately began flirting, although apparently that’s just his natural way of addressing any female. Jasper and Monty clearly came as a package, Jasper always seemed like he was about to get in trouble and Monty was there to keep his antics under control. They all were very friendly, Jasper offering Clarke a discount in his ‘business,’ and Monty was really sweet. 

The feeling was mutual, they all found Clarke surprisingly nice and down to earth. She was in a position of real privilege, being beautiful and belonging to a powerful family, but if you had not known who she was, you’d never have guessed.

“So, Clarke, here’s a short rundown. That’s the jocks if you couldn’t tell,” Octavia said pointing towards a few tables filled with people of all sizes, but all wearing a letterman jacket, “Those guys are just idiots,” this time pointing towards a bunch of students in the midst of a food fight.

Clarke followed as Octavia pointed, it was for the most part a typical high school, bar a few extreme cases. She saw people building science projects, people drawing on each other, and a group of girls who had brought a shabu-shabu machine to the open end of the cafeteria. They just plugged it in and started cooking their meat.

She continued looking around until her eyes landed on a peculiar looking woman.

Her wavy hair was brought to one side and her makeup accentuated her eyes, green, she noticed.

She was dressed as a ‘punk-rock ho’ Clarke recalled the episode of orphan black she watched last night. Her leather jacket looked well-worn and so did the ripped jeans. She had one notebook in hand and was on her way out with an apple in hand. 

“Oh, that’s Lexa Woods, yeah she’s a weird one she is. She’s pretty good at soccer though, made it to Varsity. Everyone’s kind of afraid of her. I’ve met her a few times though, seems nice enough but I still wouldn't get on her nerves.”

Clarke hummed in acknowledgment. Conversation flowed quite naturally between them and by the end of lunch Clarke had already been invited over to one of their houses, apparently a weekly gathering of some sort.

When she woke up that morning, she was a bit wary. When Clarke was 8 her parents moved to London, there was some high-end medical research lab there, and it made their travelling around Europe much easier. Since her parents were away so much, When Clarke was 14 she was moved to a boarding school to study for her GCSE’s and A-Levels, however a sudden change of plans meant she was to move back to the US. That meant self-studying for her AP classes, most of which she had caught up on (ish).

At first she’d wake up with anger still boiling in her veins and every glance at her parents was filled with hatred. But eventually she realised there was no getting out of it and sucked it up.

The welcome that she received today by Octavia and her crew was so much better than she could have hoped, and she left her first day at the new school content. Maybe the new few months wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

She hopped the gate with ease with a notebook in one hand, an apple gripped between her teeth. Lexa quickly looked around before jogging across the short patch of grass between the main school building and the theatre.

Since it was built just last year, no one was allowed into the theatre without teacher supervision, the school had learned its lesson after the previous one was essentially wrecked, multiple times. Now they use that one for drama, orchestra or whatever rehearsals, and reserved the new theatre for actual events or when teachers wanted to use them.

After helping out backstage with last year’s annual music performance, Lexa swiped the key and made a copy of it, now granting her access anytime she wished. She closed the door behind her and turned one of the many lights on, just enough for her to see, but not enough to attract any attention. She walked up to the grand piano on stage and opened her small notebook, lowering the flap she placed it on the stand.

Lexa quite enjoyed her alone time, but not always the quietness. She had been introduced to the piano at a young age and found much solace in it. With soundproof walls, she could play as loud as she wanted.

Engrossed in her playing she failed to notice someone come through the door and creep towards the side of the stage.

The person who had slipped inside watched in awe, slowly moving around to find a better view of whoever was playing. Of course, the klutz accidentally walked into a bunch of metal music stands that came crashing down at once. 

Lexa jumped at the sound, standing up to see what happened. Now in better light, Lexa’s eyes honed in on a body tangled up in music stands, but she was unable to name the girl as she had blonde hair splayed out across her face.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Lexa asked not really caring who it was, just that they were invading her space.

“Um, a little help?” half a face peeked out from the mess of hair as the girl was unsuccessful in freeing herself.

Lexa sighed, rolled her eyes, sighed again, grumbled, then made her way over. “I asked,” she began as she picked music stands off the girl one by one, “what the hell you’re doing here.”

“Can I just- let me-. okay,” the girl finally stood up and brushed her hair away.

“Well, I could ask you the same thing, you’re Lexa right?”

Shit, no wonder Lexa didn’t recognise the voice, It was the new girl. Look I don’t know how you know my name, and frankly I don’t care. I came here to play, if it wasn’t obvious, and now you’re gonna scat.” Lexa spat wanting the source of her morning stress out of her face.

“Whoa, why so aggressive? I saw you jump over that fence, a lot more gracefully than I did to be honest. I just followed out of curiosity. You’re really good, sorry I intruded.”

Lexa eyed the blonde carefully, no one was nice to her, especially not after she snapped at them.

Deciding she wasn’t going to get a response, Clarke introduced herself, “I’m Clarke.”

Lexa firmly shook her hand but continued to eye her, “How do you know my name?”

“Octavia Blake told me when showing me the ropes.” Lexa noticed Clarke looked her up and down, but not with the usual judging eyes she received. In turn she gave this intruder a once over. She was not one to lie, Clarke was quite good looking.

Hearing the bell ring faintly in the background cut off any potential conversation as Lexa packed away her things and Clarke picked up the remaining music stands. 

Lexa turned off the lights and locked the door behind them, nearly bumping into Clarke as she turned back around.

“You’re gonna want to go ahead, it’s not gonna be good for your marvellous reputation if you’re seen wandering around restricted areas with me.”

“Why’s that?” Clarke asked ignoring Lexa’s cue for her to leave. 

“Can't you just get out of my face?” Lexa, annoyed at the unexpected niceness and stormed off.

She was guarded so much to a point even Lexa herself couldn’t place, and any form of kindness just felt antagonising. The newbie had been warned about her, yet still chose to invade her privacy. She was yelled at yet still stuck around to be nice and introduce herself. _No one's that nice._

Lexa was glad when the final school bell rang, dismissing everyone from what to most of them was practically hell.

She made her way to her scratched up chrome bike and was about to pedal away before being called at, “Lexa!”

She turned around to see soft curls bouncing as her friend jogged towards her, “Oh, hey Costia.”

“Hey, are you still gonna help me fix my car later on?”

"Oh shit yeah,” Lexa completely forgot, “Yeah for sure, just text me when you’re home and I’ll come over.”

“Okay, seeya Lexa,” Costia waved shyly before bouncing away.

Lexa knew the girl had a crush on her, and had eventually began to find it quite endearing. Costia was one of the first people she met when she came to Evergreen high.

She had just come to a halt on her bike but before she could get off, another bike flew right into her, knocking both people off. It only took a second for Lexa to confirm she was fine, and looking down at the girl who was getting up, she knew she was fine too.

“ _What the hell? Do you have eyes?_ ” she hissed, picking up her bike.

“I’m sorry, shit I”m so sorry! I tried to break but I forgot one of them doesn’t work that well! Are you okay?! Oh my god I’m sorry!”

She was loud and annoying, but seemed genuinely sorry. Lexa wasn’t evil so she contained her anger and let it slowly subside. 

“It’s fine, are you alright? What’s up with the breaks?”

“Yeah I’m fine, one of them just doesn’t, well, _break_ , really well. Normally I use both but I must have panicked, god I’m so sorry!”

Lexa waved off the apology seeing that both parties were fine. She knew a lot about bikes, having spent a lot of time in her Uncles garage helping him. She looked at the uneasy girl in front of her and contemplated her options.

She could have scared her a bit, or just waved her off, but she was cute. And Lexa was really gay. So she opted for a third and frankly very rare option.

“Do you want me to take a look? I know enough about bikes.”

Costia nodded but the bell rang before she could reply.

“After school then?”

“Thank you so much, I'm Costia and I owe you.”

“Lexa, and yeah you do,” Lexa said before walking off. 

In an attempt to get away from school as soon as possible, Lexa began to tweak Costia’s bike before she even got there. Upon inspection, Lexa saw it only needed some tightening. She lifted the bike, spun the wheel with her foot and tested the breaks. Satisfied that the girl wasn’t going to kill anyone, including herself, she put her bike tool away. She couldn’t be bothered to wait, but knew Costia wouldn’t know if anything was fixed, so she took out a receipt and pen from her pocket and wrote a quick note.

_Fixed your breaks, try not to hit me again. -Lexa_

That was probably the nicest thing she did that year.

The following day, Costia managed to catch her in the hallway and handed Lexa a box before running off. Lexa stopped and looked at the box questioningly. _What even is this girl._ A piece of paper was taped to the top with a ‘ _Thank you for fixing my bike, and sorry for crashing into you_ ’ written in neat handwriting. She carefully lifted to box to find a small assortment of four chocolates in it. Lexa looked up to see if the girl was still around, but failed to spot her. She closed the box and put it in her bag. She walked into class with a smirk on her face. The girl had a crush on her. 

Lexa didn’t do anything about it really, she was in freshman year and wasn’t keen on dating. She refused to amuse the girl for a few months but she was persistent. Saying hello in the hallways, stopping Lexa to make small talk, congratulated her when she got into the Varsity soccer team, freshman rarely did. 

Despite how much Lexa didn’t like people, she grew used to Costia and eventually accepted that she made a friend, and liked having a friend. Costia knew her boundaries and never crossed them, or got mad. Lexa knew she tried to take interest in other people, but they never really worked out. They sat together during lunch, were partners in classes that they shared, and most importantly Lexa didn’t feel alone. 

Lexa grew up in quite a loud house, lots was always going on and there was always someone to entertain her. She had a few friends when she was a lot younger, but they separated as they moved to different schools. As a natural introvert she struggled to make friends, and slowly learned that she much preferred peace and quiet, and when things were under her own control.

But that did mean that at times she got lonely.

At school she didn’t have her family to talk to, and Costia ended up filling that gap. The following year she met Anya, and since then those two have been all she really needed. 

Lexa was at home when Costia texted. Costia sometimes drove an old and battered car, refusing a nicer one from her parents saying she’d just get one when she really needed it. One day it wouldn’t start as she tried to leave school. Lexa helped jumpstart it and ever since then has become her emergency mechanic. 

Having changed into an old top, Lexa got to work. By the end of it, despite the February cold, she was sweaty and covered in oil. She started the engine to make sure everything was fine, and with a satisfied sigh she jumped out the car. 

“Thanks so much Lex, you’re a life saver. Wanna come it for a sec, wipe all that grease from your face?”

“Yeah sure thing.”

She entered the kitchen to get a glass of water after greeting Costia’s mum in the living room. “Look at you so polite,” Costia teased.

“Piss off Cos,” Lexa chuckled.

She was indeed polite, but only to people that mattered. She was a guest in someone else house and that meant she had to behave. Not many people knew she was capable of that, but she seriously didn’t care.

“So, y’know the long weekend coming up, my parents are gone and I’m gonna have a party. Are you gonna come?”

Lexa shot her a look.

“Lex, c’mon it’s my birthday!”

Lexa shot her the same look.

“Please,” Costia came closer and begged with her puppy eyes.

“Maybe,” Lexa said finally.

“Lex, I will be sad if you don’t come. Like actually sad, it’s our last year!”

“Yeah, alright, fine, I’ll come for a bit.”

“Yes!” Costia jumped in the air and pounded her fists into the air. She turned back to Lexa and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before she could resist, “God you smell.”

“Do you want me to un-fix your car?” Costia just laughed at the threat.

 

 

* * *

There was a three meter gap between the roof of this building and the next. Without hesitation I leaped across. The moment my feet hit the concrete, I tucked my head in and leaned forward into a roll, landing silently. Ahead was a man around the age of 30, running for his life, undoubtedly fearing what was about to happen to him. He most definitely should be afraid, but I'm not a sadist. I preferred things fast and clean.

With only a meter left I lunged forward and tackled the him. Quickly spring up, I sliced his throat before he could make a single sound. Upon standing up, I wiped the blood off my knife and slid it back in it's sheath by my waist. Without looking back, I broke into a swift jog, disappearing into the shadows.

Some people said it was a myth, some say it’s just a made up story. Phantoms, ninjas, and assassins are only some of the names they called us. Honestly, I don’t know what we’re called. Technically we are nameless, because technically we don’t exist. All I know is that we are killers, sometimes hired out, sometimes tasked from within our small circle.

I made my home back to our current base, cleaned up and waited for my next task.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. if you could let me know what you think of the first person bit, that would be amazing :)


End file.
